Why are you my clarity?
by I.play.on.a.toaster
Summary: On it's 5 year mission the U.S.S Enterprise receives a emergency transmission from a federation shuttle floating alone in deep space. Lyra Angel, assistant to Ambassador Selek, hates space, hates federation and was quite happy on New Vulcan thank you very much! And why are all the crew acting so oddly? especially the captain? Suck at summaries! OC/Jim
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Wrong Enterprise

Doctor Leonard McCoy stared at the transporter pad for a full minute before he felt he could react to the situation. A federation shuttle with one unknown passenger alone in deep space had sent out a distress signal for specifically the U.S.S Enterprise. The fact that the Enterprise had been the only ship anywhere close had been a massive coincidence. The woman was now curled into a shivering ball on the transporter pad, her light chocolate hair fell loosely covering her face.

"Hello?" He approached her slowly, poor little mite seemed pretty traumatised.

"Teddy?" A small but relieved voice came from the shivering form; grey stormy eyes appeared through loose hair desperately searching McCoy's face.

"Err...no darlin', I'm Doctor McCoy. You're on the Star ship Enterprise, we answered your distress call. Do you remember?" Bones tried to keep his voice calm. The woman uncurled herself so her legs were straight in front of her looking extremely puzzled at the doctor, also showing off a massive round bump where her stomach should be.

"You pregnant sweetheart?" McCoy started scanning the woman from when she sat staring at up him.

"If this is a joke, it isn't very funny teddy." She was scowling at him now.

"A joke?" McCoy raised his eyebrows, "Sweetheart, are you pregnant or not?"

"Of course I'm pregnant," She practically spat at him, though her eyes betrayed her true emotions. The girl was terrified. "You know that."

McCoy raised his arms defensively; eyebrows raised and stepped away from the crazy woman on his star ship, distracting himself with his tri-corder.

"Well these say you're all dandy love," McCoy shrugged after a few moments of the woman staring at him angrily from the floor, "At least physically. Mentally however we may need to run some more tests."

"I don't understand." She stood now, reaching out a hand for McCoy to take, he gave it to her after a couple of seconds thought "It's me... Lyra? I literally had breakfast with you this morning. Pancakes and maple syrup."

Captain James T. Kirk chose this moment to appear in the transporter room.

"What's the situation Bones?" His eyes scanned over the curvy pregnant woman in his transporter room, she was pretty, heavily pregnant and glaring at McCoy like she was trying to make him implode.

"Oh thank god would you please tell teddy that...oh" Lyra turned towards the captain and faltering once she laid eyes on him.

"Captain Jim Kirk. Welcome to my ship" Jim beamed at her in all of his charming captain glory. Lyra's jaw dropped.

"Sorry Doctor." Lyra turned back to McCoy after staring at Jim in silence for a good minute, "I must be terribly sick after my experience on the shuttle. Please could I be taken to sick bay?" "Err... Sure" McCoy raising his eyebrows at Jim before signalling the pregnant woman towards the doors leaving a very confused captain in their wake.

"I'll take her to sickbay Jim, she's human, pregnant and I'm sure what being alone on the shuttle has done to her mental state..."

"Send up a report when you can Bones" Jim touched McCoy's arm as he walked past, McCoy nodded.

McCoy tried to ignore that it was Lyra who led him to the Enterprise's sickbay rather than him leading her.

...

Jim's communicator chirped bringing him out of his current daydream. Like most of Jim's daydreams it involved food. Hot fudge sundae with waffles. Not replicated.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, we need you on the bridge, we're being hailed." The lieutenant's voice was sharper than usual, Jim scrambled to sit up off the sofa he had been laying on.

"By who?" Jim had been sure everything surrounding the shuttle had been dead space, Lyra's distress call couldn't have been answered by anyone else this quickly.

Silence.

"Uhura?"

"It's us captain, scanners show we're being hailed by the U.S.S Enterprise. According to scanners the ships are almost identical."

Jim ran to the bridge.

...

The scar was from the centre of his right eyebrow across his eye and nose and finishing in the centre of his left cheek. It was faded pink, obviously an old injury, and not to wide either just long. This other self was older maybe early thirties, hair was longer but just as neat and cropped. Same golden uniform, same deep blue eyes and same brilliant smile.

"I am seriously hot." Jim breathed, his other self chuckled, smiling widely. He had slumped into the captain's chair after answering the hail and his face appearing on the screen. _His face._ It was him but not him. The bridge crew seemed divided between shock and thinking their captain was playing a trick on them.

"I was just thinking the same thing." His other self winked at him then seemed to tear himself away from being equally distracted by his younger self, "don't suppose you've picked up any highly pregnant troublesome and fairly angry strays?"

Jim grinned at himself...his other self, god this was confusing.

"Bones?" He asked tapping his communicator. McCoy didn't bother to reply, just stepped out the turbo lift half a second later with their new passenger.

"You." Other Jim visibly flinched at Lyra's voice, smile vanishing from his face instantly.

"Lyra..."

"Have you any idea how stupid you are?" Her tone was biting.

"Welllll-" Other Jim started to answer shrugging his shoulders before he was interrupted again.

"Can't use the transporter because I'm pregnant? What rubbish was that! Oh yes because transporting through dimensions or whatever-this-is should be perfectly healthy!" Lyra was ranting, eyes blazing, now watching the other Jim try to shrink himself smaller and smaller into his captain's chair.

"Actually Mrs-"

"Not now Mr Spock!" Lyra cut him off so the bridge crew of the enterprise only saw a quick flash of their first officer's doppelganger appear onscreen.

"Ly. I know you're pissed but come on! I mean there is no way we could've seen this coming-"

"Captain Kirk. Are you going to beam me aboard or not?" Lyra's tone was icy cold.

"Are you sure you won't consider-"

"James!"

"Ok, ok fine we'll do it your way." Other Jim visibly deflated in his chair from his slightly huddled position; a blue sleeve snaked out and patted him on the shoulder. Lyra glanced about the bridge she was on; the bridge crew and captain were now all doing excellent impressions of fish. Besides Commander Spock of course.

"Can Bones at least transport over and give you a check-up first?" Other Jim was desperately trying to keep some kind of authority in his tone.

"Jam-"

"Please." Other Jim cut her off before she could continue. All his big blue puppy eyes gone and the serious expression on his face meant he simply wasn't going to be argued with. Lyra groaned. She hated that face.

"The Doctor McCoy on this Enterprise has already checked me out." Lyra attempted to counter but her voice lacked energy. She was starting to look extremely tired.

"Mrs Kirk, I would highly recommend that our Doctor McCoy, with his knowledge of your medical history, complete a medical examination before allowing you to use the transporter beam" Alternate Spock was once again on screen. He looked almost identical to normal Spock though maybe a little older.

Jim that was currently sitting in the captain's chair a few feet from where Lyra stood inhaled a sharp breath, knuckles white against the sides of the chair. He was married. Married to the crazy pregnant lady. Well sure HE wasn't married, other him was married. But still. Married.

"I may faint."

"Big baby." Bones grunted unable to keep the laughter out of his eyes.

Other Jim now had a look of 'Ha even the Vulcan agrees with me now try and argue' that he shot straight at his wife.

"Ok, ok fine" Lyra rolled her eyes, sighing softly "Send teddy over and then please beam me home."

Other Jim grinned, Lyra considered that he may have planned this from the beginning with that cheeky-ass grin on his face, and cut off the call.

"Cheeky bastard, why I ever married that cocky little-" Lyra mumbled storming past the Enterprise bridge crew and into the turbo lift.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This is taken like FOREVER to write! Hope the spelling/ grammar isn't to awful in this chapter! I got a bit carried away with this chapter... _

16 months later

"So" Doctor Mayard peered over his PADD at the girl sitting opposite him, "you would like to assist the medical team whilst aboard the Enterprise.  
Lyra bit the fabric that was covering her nose and mouth and silently counted to ten before replying.  
"No."  
The doctor raised his eyebrows and placed the PADD on the desk in front of him.  
"According to my notes, you are a trained doctor. "  
"Well if you trust your precious notes more than you trust what I'm telling you why exactly am I here? "  
Lyra was not impressed, she had waited outside in the blistering New Vulcan sun for much longer than her skin could bare. Even with her head to toe garb. Now she was seeing possibly the most arrogant person she had ever met (no wonder he was human) and he'd been talking her in circles for the better part of an hour.  
"So you aren't a doctor?"  
Lyra sighed, she really hated humans. Especially this one.

"I have extensive knowledge of medical studies of many species including human and Vulcan."  
"So you will assist the medical team?" Doctor Maynard pushed his glasses up his nose for the billionth time. Lyra wanted to rip them off his head and snap them in half

"No."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Angel."  
Lyra bit the fabric again and once more counted to ten. Her patience running so low that she had imagined hitting Doctor Maynard with the metal chair she was sitting on more than three times since entering his office.  
"You are correct that I am trained in the medical profession but, as I have already explained to the Ensign who took my details and yourself twice during this meeting, I wish to work with the security detail."

"But you are trained in medicine"

"Yes." Lyra thought she could probably lift her chair. It wasn't that heavy. Swinging it could prove challenging however.

"Miss Angel we believe that given your extensive medical backgrou-"

"Doctor Mayard?" The temporary intercom on his desk bleeped.

"One minute" Doctor Maynard held up a finger in Lyra's face, pushed his glasses up his nose and pushed a button on the intercom.

"Here."  
"Do you have an ETA before your back on board?" A woman's voice, Lyra noted, but definitely a professional woman. No way was that his wife.

"Just finishing with my last appointment now," Maynard typed something on his pad, "tell doctor McCoy to expect me shortly."

"He is rather keen for you to be back on board so he can beam down with the captain."

"Roger that lieutenant."

Maynard pushed a button to cut the call. Lyra raised a delicate eyebrow that the doctor couldn't see because her head scarf only allowed her grey eyes to be on show. Gods she hated humans.  
"Ok then Miss Angel, I'll see you aboard the Enterprise." and with a nod he was gone.

...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Lyra attacked the vegetable in front of her with the biggest knife she could find. She did not have any intention of 'assisting the medical team'. What if something awful happened to the ambassador? She needed to make sure he was safe. That was of course if she could manage to move on the damn star ship without throwing up, fainting or having a panic attack. Why would anyone in the right mind fly around in space anyway? You're up in the air the entire time! The air isn't breathable; you could freeze, or explode or just die in a whole host of awful ways. Surely it made much more sense to just stay on the ground with good old gravity. Stupid Federation. Stupid Starfleet. Stupid Vulcans.

"Angel?"

The gentle voice of the Vulcan Ambassador snapped Lyra out of her daydream; she looked up from where had been standing glaring into his half-cooked dinner.

"What's troubling you? Has the brightly coloured vegetable acted in a way that has caused you distress?" The Ambassadors eyes danced with amusement although his face remained typically expressionless.

Lyra raised an eyebrow at him, a trick which she had learnt from the ambassador when she had first met him. She didn't wear her head scarf whilst cooking anymore... not since it had caught on fire whilst she was baking a particularly complicated recipe.

"Highly Illogical." She replied tartly but couldn't help but smile at him.

"Angel, you are permitted to stay here whilst I travel." The ambassador sat delicately in one of the lounge chairs opposite the open-planned kitchen unit.

"You told me that this mission of yours could take months!"

"Indeed"

"No way, I'm not being left alone here for months" She countered immediately, stabbing the root vegetable in front of her with unnecessary malice.

"Alone? You would not be alone. There are approx-"

"Not alone" Lyra interrupted correcting herself before he could start rolling statistics at her, "just without you."

She knew she should blush, be embarrassed that the very thought of being away from her ambassador for any period of time worried her but she couldn't bring herself to feel like that. He knew what he meant to her and that was that. The ambassador sat quietly in his chair, hands folded in front of him, gazing gently at her.

"So..." Lyra put the last of the chopped vegetables into the pan of boiling water. The old-fashioned way. She knew how much the ambassador preferred this to replicated meals, not that he'd ever admit it. It was un-vulcan to have such a preference. "When do we leave?"

"The U.S.S Enterprise has been orbiting since this morning, prepared to leave when all guests are on board."

"The Enterprise?"

"Indeed."

Lyra stirred the colourful contents of the pan, before reaching into a nearby cupboard for some herbs.

"The captain and a landing party made of five other individuals are currently on New Vulcan. They will meet with us after our meal and then we will beam aboard."

Lyra flinched at the word 'beam'.

"Angel, I have already mentioned to you on 14 separate occasions that 'beaming' is not in any way painful or dangerous."

"You disappear and reappear! Through walls! That can't be good for you."

Ambassador Selek just gave her a barely-there smile and looked out of the window at the harsh desert landscape.

...

Lyra bit the fabric in front of her face; it was a nervous habit that often got her many odd looks from others. Her skin wasn't nearly as resilient as a Vulcan or human, so whenever she was exposed to the harsh temperature of New Vulcan she wore a dress robe that covered her from head to feet, including a matching head scarf which covered her mouth and nose.

The landing party from the ship was small. 3 red shirts, 2 yellow shirts and a grumpy looking man in a blue shirt. Lyra also noticed that K'parr and his family had joined them. K'parr had been the one who'd brought her to New Vulcan, who'd saved her from her past in so many ways. She was glad that her head scarf covered her massive smile and he offered her and the Ambassador the Vulcan salute in greeting

The ambassador was swept away almost instantly by a young man with a yellow shirt, cropped blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Lyra was thankful for her head dress disguising the way her mouth had fallen slightly open at the sight of him. Maybe humans weren't so bad after all. If that's what he even was.  
The other man in yellow practically shadowed the first, he offered Lyra a small smile which she promptly returned before realising he couldn't see her mouth so she nodded instead. She nodded at the grumpy man when she thought she caught him looking at her, but he just raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"Angel." Lyra turned to see the ambassador; she hadn't noticed him coming back to her.

"Sir."

"They're having some difficulties beaming us up." Lyra cringed at 'beaming'.

"Difficulties? That's pretty vague for a Vulcan"

"Mr Scott has decided to beam the landing party up in pairs." Angel gulped and rolled her head garb between her teeth.

"The captain and doctor McCoy will be first; yourself and Ensign Chekov will be last."

"Right." The Ambassador placed one of his hands on her shoulder in a rare gesture of kindness.

"Miss Angel?" The yellow shirt with bouncy hair that had smiled at her before put out his hand for her. Before instantly taking it back before she had time to react.

"Oh how wery rude of me" Chekov smiled again, a pink hue covering his cheeks. Fascinating.

"Rude?" Lyra asked, Chekov's blush grew darker.

"Da, Vulcan's do not like touching, correct?"

"Well actually-"

Then the pretty yellow shirt and grumpy blue shirt were surrounded by a white light before vanishing into thin air. Lyra gulped staring at the spot when they had been standing not moments before.

"Miss?" Lyra turned her attention back to the man speaking to her. He was young, pale and seemed to be sweating heavily. Most of the humans were, she assumed being on the hot planet, but Mr Chekov was a lot worse.

"Mr Chekov," Lyra reached out without thinking to touch his forehead, "Are you well?"

The Ambassador and two crew vanished distracting Lyra from her inspection of the human.

"Da, da" Chekov nodded though Lyra thought his eyes had glazed over slightly, he wasn't focusing on her face anymore.

The last members of crew disappeared and Mr Chekov promptly collapsed on the ground.

...

Captain James T. Kirk was not having the best day. After collecting several important Vulcan delegates from the surface, including Ambassador Sarek and older Spock, who he'd personally picked up, his ship seemed to be falling to pieces. After a brief malfunction with the warp core, the transporter was now fluxing making it unsafe to beam up to many people at once.

"God damnit Jim I gotta get back to sick bay." McCoy clicked off his com before heading towards the doors.

"What's up Bones?" Kirk followed him out of the transporter room.

"Four casualties in Sickbay and my staff can't figure out what the hell is wrong with them."

Kirk went to follow McCoy into the turbolift then he was stopped by Scotty dashing down the corridor behind him.

"Captain!"

"Mr Scott?" Kirk stepped out of the lift to look at his chief engineer.

"Capt, the transporter beam just all out and died sir, Chekov and Ambassador Selek's assistant are still down there."

Kirk hit his comm.

"Mr Chekov?"

Only a faint buzzing answered him.

...

"Please relax" The young man's eyes had filled with unshed tears, "It's a leech, the paralysis and other side effects on your body will disappear once I've managed to extract the damn thing."

Chekov was now paralysed up to his neck and still unable to talk. Lyra's eyes studied his body, where was that little leech? Damn things were sometimes so tiny that they resembled hair. Luckily the body hair on man's arms and legs appeared to be a light shade of brown, whereas the leech was black.

The small piece of metal chirped again, Lyra picked it up in a flash.

"Mr Chekov, report." It sounded like the Captain but Lyra wasn't sure.

'_Rude much' _She examined the device.It didn't appear to have any kind of buttons on it and Mr Chekov definitely wasn't in a position to tell her how to answer it.

"Mr Chekov," Lyra stroked the man's chin where he had started to dribble, "I'm going to need to remove some of your clothing in order to find the critter."

Chekov just continued to stare at her, gods she hoped his face wasn't frozen already... it was far too soon for that.

"Mr Chekov." Lyra moved her hands to Chekov's trouser fly and began to work it undone, "Can you move your face for me?"

Nothing.

Lyra tried to contain her distress. The leeches usually took hours to work, regardless of number, it was dizziness, loss of legs, loss of arms and then loss of face. This man had been acting like a normal human less than ten minutes ago.

With a strong tug she removed his trousers, luckily he was in boxer shorts, she relaxed minutely. Thank the gods for small victories.

She raked her hands gently over his legs through the soft hair that covered them, it took her almost 30 seconds before she found the leech. She squeezed its head gently where it was latched onto Chekov's skin. It obediently unattached it's thousands of tiny teeth and Lyra threw it as far away as possible.

Chekov blinked.

"The little bugger's gone Chekov." Lyra smiled at him, "It'll take a little while for the poison to stop working but it will. You'll be alright."

Chekov's mouth moved slightly, Lyra breathed out a sigh. Then they were surrounded by a white light and New Vulcan disappeared.

...

"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok" Lyra repeated under her breath, knees pulled up to her stomach and eyes screwed shut against them. She felt someone nearby crouch next to her but didn't feel quite ready to remove herself from her protective nest.

"Miss Angel." K'parr's voice, she'd recognise his voice anywhere, it was so deep it occasionally made her shiver.

"K'parr" she murmured into her knees.

"If you could remove yourself from your knees and report the status of Ensign Chekov to the Doctor."

No one touched her. Vulcans didn't do touching. She had learnt that quickly, the ambassador had touched her skin three times since she'd met him. Perhaps that meant they were still on New Vulcan and not on a starship full of humans.

"Mr Chekov is fine." Lyra told her knees, "He was infected with venom from an Attk'ar leech, I have removed said leech and he had already begun to recover before we..." she trailed off into silence.

"Very well." There was a pause, "do you require a doctor as well?"

"No thank you K'parr"

"Your thanks are unnecessary. I will rejoin with you for the evening meal."

There was movement beside Lyra, K'parr was gone, she bit the fabric in front of her face. It's ok, Lyra breathed. Just a star ship. In space. Don't think about that. Just. Stop. Thinking.

"Excuse me misses?"

"Yes?" Lyra hoped the human didn't think it was odd that she was curled up in a ball.

"I don't mean to be rude lass. Just cannae move off the transporter pad?"

She thought for a while about her answer, if she was being honest with herself, she probably couldn't stand up right now without having a full blown panic attack. Unless that's what she was already doing. There was more movement and lowered voices.

"What shoulda do?" The same human spoke again, "is it some Vulcan voo doo thingie?"

"Vulcan voodoo thing?" Said a second voice that sounded almost like a stifled laugh.

"Ye know what I mean." The first voice answered.

There was a whooshing sound and soild footsteps.

"Angel." Lyra's heart leapt at the ambassador Selek's voice.

"Mm?" She managed

"Miss Angel, if you would." Ambassador Sarek, Lyra's brain noted, wasn't he the father of the of the crew members? He must have arrived separately.

Taking a long breath in, she lifted her head from her knees. The metallic room was fairly large and she was sitting a raised portion of floor, Sarek and Selek were standing in front of her with three men in uniform standing behind them. Two reds and a yellow. There was no sign of Chekov or any of the crew who had beamed onto the planet.

"Come." Sarek commanded for a second time, "We will show you the rooms the federation have allowed us."

Lyra pulled herself up from the floor, adjusted her head and face scarf so the fabric was completely covering her nose, just allowing her eyes to peek through. Wordlessly and with eyes on the cold floor she followed the two ambassadors out of the door.

_AN: I hope this doesn't totally suck! _


End file.
